You dont know me
by ryou mint 4 eva
Summary: Sirius is Lonely can Remus show him what hes always had? SLASH RemusxSiriusMy first Hp fanfic so go easy on me!


You don't know me

Sirius is lonely can Remus show what hes always had? SLASH SiriusxRemus

Lets go

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU-?!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up! Sirius it's not like I'm naked and besides you could wake everyone up!"

It was late at night and Sirius was mortified that Remus his friend was only in a pair of boxers.

"Besides a full moon is coming and the less clothes I wear the less I rip."

"Oh be quiet!" he said to his half Werewolf friend "Just because you are a damn Werewolf doesn't mean you should sleep practically naked"

"Id think you'd like it" Remus said "After all you would find it quite liberating Padfoot."

"I'm not in the mood" Sirius said

"Sirius what's wrong? This isn't like you"

"I'm tired ok leave me alone!" he said collapsing on his bed

"Ok" said Remus "sheesh"

But about an hour later Remus awoke to hear a soft crying from Sirius's direction

"Sirus" he said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he heard his friend mumble

"Are you sure you're ok?" he said walking over to him and putting his hand on his shoulder "You usually don't get this upset"

"Fine" Sirius said turning around Remus was shocked about how upset he looked his eyes were red from crying and tears were rapidly streaming down his face.

But what happened next surprised him the most when Sirius let out a wail and buried his face into his bare chest

"Sirius are you ok? You know you can tell me anything." he said blushing when he realized his arms were around him.

"Ok HA! I hate my life! I wish I could die! No one likes me I try to reach for someone and I either freak out or realize there's no one I HAVE NO ONE!!!!!!"

"Sirius please!" he said lifting his face to his level making them both blush " That's untrue you have lots of people you have James you have Peter, and guess who's talking to you right now?" He then realized Sirius had an expression he had never seen before. And before he could say anything more he felt himself leaning towards his face and then he felt their lips meet. But just when Remus was about to deepen the kiss Sirius screamed "NO!" and pulled away and started crying harder then before.

"Sirus what is it this time?" Remus said

"Whats wrong PLENTY I want to be with you but it will never work!"

"Why is that darling?"

"WHY!!!!! Because we are both guys! They will expel us if they find out and ill never see you again!" he said crying harder then he had ever seen anyone cry in his life.

Remus smiled "Come here" he said pointing to his lap

"Do you really-

"Yes I do"

Blushing brightly Sirius walked over and climbed into his lap He instantly felt Sirius and himself relax.

"In my opinion I don't think we should care what they think"

"But-

"Im mean seriously if they are against it damn them but even if the worst happens we will have eachother we are in love and no one can stop us"

He looked down at Sirius who was crying tears of joy "You know what" he said "Your right." And with that he pounced on top of him with a kiss that was like heaven itself. Remus returned the kiss with all the energy he could. Then they wrestled their tongues with so much force they practically touched eachothers tonsils

It was like this for the next Ten minutes them embracing passionately until they nearly passed out from lack of air

"Wow!" said Sirius "That was amazing!"

"Yeah you are quite a good kisser" said Remus putting his arm around him

"Remember we should to sleep because we have class tomorrow" said Remus

"Yeah I cant wait to see the look on Snivilus's face when James uses that potion on him" said Sirus

And last thought Sirius had before he fell into a deep and comfortable was maybe Remus was right about the liberating thing.

THE END

WOW! This was fun to write I became fond of this couple about a day ago since my sister just started reading the books about a week ago ands she's already on book four! Man this story is the my Angel of Harry Potter(A Zatch bell fanfic I wrote go check it out!) in conclusion

This fanfic has been brought to you by

TRAPPED IN THE CUPBOARD

"Im a Grocery store clerk not a therapist!"


End file.
